Accessories
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Jou and Seto were fighting when Jou asked, "Kaiba why do you where arm belts?" This is a humor fic of why Seto where's them! SetoJou shounen-ai slight Lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I so wish I did because then I would have a lot of Puppyshipping moments.**

**Warnings: Humor, yaoi, swearing?, Lemonish**

"Kaiba why do you where armbands?" Jou asked curiously one day while they were arguing. Yugi and everyone else gave him a weird look. Seto just blinked. The question had come out of nowhere. Slowly a smirk appeared on Seto's face.

"Do you really want to know, mutt?" Seto countered.

"Why the hell else would I ask if I didn't want to know?!" Jou shouted.

"Fine, follow me," Seto told him much to Jou's surprise. Without much protest Jou followed Seto leaving his friends behind for the sake of curiosity. Seto led Jou into a room filled with pipes.

"What does this have to do with my question?" Jou asked skeptically.

"You'll see," Seto said cryptically. Jou was about to ask when he noticed Seto taking off his arm belts.

"Why would taking them off answer my question?" Jou asked looking at Seto. The smirk never left Seto's face. Suddenly before Jou could do anything his wrists were bound by Seto's belts. "Wha..?" He asked confusedly. Seto then took his other belt and tied it to a pipe that went across the ceiling. "You wear them so you can tie people up?!" Jou shouted.

"You misinterpret this. I don't use it to tie _people_ up…" Seto remarked. That pissed people off.

"Then why?" Jou asked not backing down.

"Why do you want to know?" Seto questioned back. He smirked pleased when Jou growled. Before Jou could make another sound Seto kissed Jou. Despite his squirming the belts kept him in place. Seto then began to grope Jou's ass and have one hand slide up his shirt to fondle his nipples. Jou gasped which gave Seto the chance to plunge his tongue into Jou's mouth. Seto dominated Jou's mouth exploring it with his tongue and sucking on Jou's tongue. When Seto broke away from the kiss, Jou's lips like positively bruised. He then trailed kisses down Jou's neck causing Jou to moan. It was so weird and new to him.

Seto flicked open Jou's pants and smirked remarking, "So the pup doesn't wear underwear?" Jou blushed and was about to say anything but Seto kissed him to shut him up. Seto then resumed his trail of kisses down Jou's neck, chest, stomach…Until he reached the rim of Jou's jeans. By now Jou was panting and horny. Squirming Jou couldn't help himself Seto was making him feel so heated.

"Please…" Jou begged causing Seto's smirk to grow.

"Now now pup patience," Seto teased. He then proceeded to engulf Jou's length. Gasping Jou wanted to buck into the heat of Seto's mouth but he wouldn't have that. Seto gripped Jou's hips keeping him in place. Jou moaned as Seto then proceeded to bob his head back in forth taking as much as Jou's length as he could.

"Ahh…" Jou moaned as Seto bobbed his head faster. Heat and pressure built up in Jou until he couldn't take it. He exploded right into Seto's mouth. Seto who had expected this swallowed Jou's semen and licked Jou's length clean. Jou felt limp like he couldn't move.

"You asked why I wear these belts. Portable bondage pup. You should remember that for I'm sure I'll be using it on you again," Seto told Jou who blushed. After cleaning up their mess and straightening up like nothing had happened Jou walked out of the room. His friends were waiting for him.

"Are you okay Jou?!" Yugi asked concerned.

"I'm fine Yugi don't worry," Jou replied.

"So why does Kaiba wear those belts on his arms?" Honda asked. Jou blushed slightly remembering what had happened.

"Oh nothing in particular he where's them just in case he needs them for something," Jou explained.

"Why would he need a belt?" Anzu asked skeptically.

"For many things…." Jou said blushing at the fact Seto had promised him that he would be seeing him soon.

**OWARI!!!**

**I came up with this idea in art while I was drawing Seto Kaiba for a project. I decided it would be a nice fanfic so here. R&R!**


End file.
